Scarlet on the tile
by Icarus Laments
Summary: ONE SHOT C’était comme un tintement cristallin, un son dont rien n’entachait la pureté; l’écho de la divine mortalité s’enfuyant au goutte à goutte sur le dallage. The Lost Canvas fanfic


**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Auteur:** Kris MADness  
**Genre:** General, Romance  
**Pairing:** Pourquoi gâcher la surprise?  
**Disclaimer: **Les personnages exploités ici, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à Masami Kuramada et Shiori Teshirogi.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Le second de mes travaux sur _The Lost Canvas_. C'est toujours aussi court, ça parle toujours des deux mêmes personnes. Un très léger Shônen-ai, en espérant que quelqu'un appréciera. Bonne lecture.

**Thème musical:** E.S. Posthumus - _Nara _(Enearthed)

**Titre:** Scarlet on the tile

* * *

_The sound of the blood dripping on the tile was not totally unlike the sound of the rain._

C'était comme un tintement cristallin, un son dont rien n'entachait la pureté; l'écho de la divine mortalité s'enfuyant au goutte à goutte sur le dallage. C'était un merveilleux son. Il l'avait déjà entendu retentir à ses oreilles par le passé, mais jamais il n'avait semblé si proche. Le son du sang gouttant sur la pierre dénudée.

La folie qui venait d'être perpétrée emplissait son esprit d'incompréhension. C'était le doute qui altérait la souveraineté de son visage et qui incurvait noblement ses sourcils. C'était la fureur qui se confondait en une ligne menaçante sur la courbe de ses lèvres crispées. Et là, au fond de ses grands yeux céladon, c'est la révolte effarouchée qui voilait son ciel de nuages menaçants.

Jamais il n'avait semblé si proche. Le son de son sang gouttant sur la pierre dénudée.

_It was breaking apart, exposed itself. Just like waves._

Face à l'incompréhension qui tendait tout son être, c'est l'éclat de la folie et de la cruauté qui brillait dans les yeux anthracite de Kardia. C'est le sourire carnassier des grands prédateurs qui ourlait ostensiblement ses lèvres exsangues, dévoilant sciemment ses crocs. Et la tension qui atrophiait chacun de ses muscles en une sourde douleur, c'est la menaçante suppuration de son ongle vermeil qui l'insufflait dans tout son être tel un venin paralysant.

Son sang s'écoulait silencieusement des fines plaies sur l'or immaculé de son armure. Tintant contre la pierre dénudée au goutte à goutte.

_It was a wonderful perception, the sound of his needle clicking against the gold._

Les poings serrés, les jointures livides reflétant la fureur qui incendiait son être au même titre que la douleur, tremblaient impérieusement le long de son corps élancé. C'était son sang libéré qui maculait l'or gras d'égouttures et la pureté du dallage de son temple.

Son regard farouche s'était ancré aux yeux fous de Kardia, sans sourciller. Et c'était avec impétuosité qu'il le mettait à présent au défi de parachever son œuvre macabre. Les genoux du Scorpion fléchirent sous l'impulsion, et il lui sembla que c'était un prédateur sautant sur sa proie qui s'élançait vers lui dans un ondoyant mouvement de cape.

_His predatory grin seemed to fail away as the blood was dripping on the tile._

L'ultime assaut ne donna jamais suite à l'ultime plaie, et au fond de ses prunelles écarquillées, c'est la surprise mêlée de confusion qui commençait à chasser les nuages de sa fureur. Il demeura confusément immobile, et indéniablement troublé.

Les quinze plaies cicatrisèrent une à une sous la chaleur apaisante du cosmos du Scorpion. A leurs oreilles, le tintement cristallin de la divine mortalité s'enfuyant au goutte à goutte sur le dallage venait de s'arrêter. Au-delà de la surprise, c'était de la chaleur qui assaillait par vagues les rivages de son âme fébrile. Après la douleur et la colère, c'était une douce sensation de plénitude qui naissait dans sa poitrine. Contre ses lèvres, c'était le sourire moqueur de Kardia qui s'étirait un peu plus.

_It was only a flesh wound. The sound of the blood dripping on the tile._

**END**

* * *

Il faudra que j'essaie de faire des choses un peu plus longues et constructives. En attendant, c'est tout pour le moment.  
Pour celles qui s'attendaient à du bon Yaoi, navrée, mais ce pairing ne m'inspire rien de plus que des choses très légères, voir platoniques. De l'amitié ambigüe, dira-t-on (dans le cas présent, c'est un peu plus que ça, mais bref).

J'ose espérer que vous aurez compris de quoi il en retourne, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il faut que j'arrête l'implicite. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu cet OS,

Kris.


End file.
